Wild Child
by Lady Jas
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger doesn't exsist. But C.J. Skye does. Who is she, and what's her story.


W!LD CH!LD

Chapter 1: The Past's Secrets.

Hermione Granger. Bookworm extraordinaire, plain-Jane, the nerd down the street. She was a nobody. Nothing in the eyes of her friends and enemies from school. Little did they know, Hermione Granger did not exist. Collette Jude-Skye did though. Collette Jude-Skye was the next big thing in the music industry. With her soft, yet firm, gentle but harsh voice, she was able to get many record deals very quickly.

That voice was not found until she was ten though, and her mother, Sadie, dad, Tanner, and sister, Danika Jasmin, were all very happy. They were a very artistic family, with Sadie being a fashion designer, Tanner being a writer, and D.J. being an artist. It seemed at the time that C.J. Skye was never going to find her artistic streak, until C.J. Skye's best friend Delias James, brought over his uncle's old guitar. When C.J. Skye picked up the guitar, she made music come to life. Everyone was thrilled, that little studious C.J. Skye found her calling.

Delias, was happy for his friend too, and being the young, wealthy son of a music executive, he told his father what happened. When Tommy T. found out about the music that the young ten year old had created, he believed his son's choice, because Delias was very picky about his music. He had known Sadie and Tanner for years, as he often went to them for help with his picky stars, Sadie for fashion, and Tanner for everything else. He knew of their family's creativity, and knew that with the right help, he could get C.J Skye was going to be the next big thing, if he got to her before any other one of the music sharks, He knew he also had a shoe in because he knew the family.

Everyone, had expected for Danika Jasmin to be the next child prodigy from the family, and she was. Yet nobody had actually expected to find little Collette Jude-Skye, the black sheep of the family, to become an instant star.

Tommy took her to a recording studio, and came back, looking like he had won a million bucks, which if you thought about he actually did. He quickly, looked over the tall, olive eyed child.

She was very beautiful, with her milk white skin, and contrasting brown hair. With Spanish and Belgium ancestors, it wasn't that much of a shocker, that both girls were gorgeous. And the fact that both of them were three years apart didn't hurt either. Danika Jasmin was also a beauty. With her milky skin, and blue eyes, she was a regular Barbie, except for the fact that she, like her sister, was a brunette, though she changed her hair colour, so frequently, nobody could remember her natural colour.

That was another thing the two sisters had in common, they both hated being brunette, and like their mother, they opted for various hair colours, such as blonde, red or black. They were both passionate about their careers, and supported each other, even if Collette Jude-Skye's made her more famous than Danika Jasmin's own career. They were each others best friend and confident, and did everything together. When Danika was 16 and C.J. Skye was 13, they got tattoos and piercing. Danika had designed the tattoos, and like everything of hers' it was beautiful. C.J Skye had decided to get as many tattoos as she could handle, which was one on her shoulder, one on her lower back, one on her hip, one on her ankle and another on her neck. She got her ears pierced three times each, and had her left cartilage pierced. She also got her belly button, her nose, her eyebrow and one on the corner of her mouth. Danika got the same tattoos except for the ones on her ankle and neck. She also got the same ear piercing, but opted to get her right cartilage done instead of her left, and that round part near your ear canal pierced. Both sisters liked the same types of clothing, and they often chose black. They were almost identical, other than their eyes, and were often mistaken for twins. During the summer of her eleventh birthday, Collette decided to visit her grandmother, Paula Madison. She wasn't really blood-related to Collette, but was treated the two girls, as if they were her own. Paula M. was Sadie's god-mother, and had often come to help Sadie and Tanner.

During that summer, the sisters were separated for the first time. Collette was accepted into a private school, while Danika was accepted into a French one.

Now I know you do not want to know about Collette Jude-Skye's life, but instead, Hermione Anne Grangers'. But what you do not know is that by knowing about Collette's life, you know more than ever about Hermione's'. For Hermione Anne Granger, is actually Collette Jude-Skye.

_Lady Jas's comments:_

_This is my second story, (longest chapter) and I hope you guys appreciate this story and any comments would be loved! If you have any ideas what this story's relationships should be just review! Thank you to those who do! If I don't get any reviews, I'll just leave this story as a one-shot! (I hate those!) Please do not make me do that. So any ideas or comments, just review, and if you have stories, I'll check your guys out, just review my story, anything! Even a few flames, to know what I'm not doing right! _

_Thank you!_

_P.S. The rating may change, if it's not kept as a one-shot and you are all nice and review._

_XOXO_

_Lot's of love,_

_Jas_


End file.
